Paradox
by Vylenzh
Summary: Sarada menemukan dirinya di waktu yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya terlihat jauh lebih muda. / "Kau..." Sarada menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap lelaki itu. "Kakashi-ojisan?" / "Kau mengenalku? Dan ojisan?" / Young!KakashixSarada / Time Travel / Review?
1. Chapter 1

"Sial!" umpat gadis berumur duabelas tahun tersebut dengan cukup keras. Gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Sarada itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat _missing-nin_ dari Kumogakure masih mengejarnya. Pria _missing-nin_ itu menampakkan seringainya seraya menatap Sarada tajam. Sarada mengumpat lagi dan mulai mempercepat larinya melewati pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan lari kau, bocah!" Teriakan keras dari _missing-nin_ itu makin mempercepat langkah Sarada. Ia tak boleh lengah apalagi memelankan langkahnya.

Sarada memusatkan _chakra-_ nya ke kedua kakinya lalu meloncat ke salah satu pohon di sebelahnya. Kemudian meloncati pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Sarada merasa _chakra-_ nya mulai menipis, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. _Missing-nin_ itu tak boleh menangkapnya apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertahan hingga bantuan muncul. Anggota setimnya—Boruto dan Mitsuki, pasti sedang berusaha mencarinya. Ayahnya juga.

Sarada meringis mengingat ayahnya. Ia pasti membuat ayahnya khawatir. Padahal ini adalah misi _rank_ C pertama mereka, tapi ia malah membuatnya berantakan.

Awalnya segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, mereka—Sarada, Boruto dan Mitsuki serta guru mereka, Uchiha Sasuke—hanya perlu mengantar seorang pria paruh baya ke desa asalnya mengantar sebuah gulungan rahasia. Segalanya berjalan lancar hingga perjalanan pulang. Saat itu, mereka sedang beristirahat di hutan dan Sarada yang saat itu sedang mengelilingi hutan tersebut tak sengaja bertemu dengan sekelompok _missing-nin_ yang sedang merencanakan kudeta kepada desanya. Sarada yang menguping percakapan mereka tertangkap kelompok tersebut, untungnya tak lama kemudian Boruto dan Mitsuki serta ayahnya segera menolongnya. Terjadilah pertarungan tiga _genin—_ Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki—dan satu _jounin—_ Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kelompok _missing-nin_ yang jumlahnya sekitar duapuluh orang itu. Hingga Sarada tanpa sengaja terpisah dari kelompoknya, dan kini sedang dikejar oleh _missing-nin_ tersebut.

 **Shing!**

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba mengarah padanya, kedua mata hitam Sarada membulat melihat ujung lancip benda tajam tersebut yang hampir mengenai kepalanya. Ia segera menangkisnya dengan kunainya lalu menghindar dan meloncat ke bawah.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!" _Missing-nin_ yang mengejarnya tampak menatap Sarada dengan kilatan kedua matanya yang berkilat tajam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos setelah ini, bocah! Kau akan menerima akibatnya setelah menghancurkan rencana kami."

Sarada menatap pria tersebut dengan wajah datar. Salah satu tangannya telah memegang kunai. Ia menarik napasnya panjang, berusaha menekan rasa takutnya.

"Nah, sekarang. Ucapkan selamat datang untuk kematianmu," ucap pria tersebut diakhiri tawa yang memenuhi hutan yang tampak lengang itu. Pria itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sarada dengan dendam. Dia lalu merapalkan sebuah jurus dengan sebuah segel tangan yang membuat kedua mata di balik kacamatanya terbelalak.

'Jurus itu...' Sarada menatap ngeri _missing-nin_ di hadapannya, ia segera berlari menghindari terkena jurus petir tersebut. Sekali terkena kau tidak akan tahu luka apa yang muncul setelahnya. Namun, langkahnya makin lama pelan karena _chakra-_ nya yang telah terkuras habis setelah perjalanan misinya.

"Sial!" Sarada merasakan suara di belakangnya—suara yang dikeluarkan dari jurus _missing-nin_ tersebut. Ia menatap horor kilatan petir yang semakin mendekatinya tanpa tahu bahwa di depannya adalah jurang. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, ia menatap kilatan petir yang melewati tubuhnya tersebut dalam diam. Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi tak kasat mata yang menariknya makin dalam ke jurang tersebut.

"Papa... Mama...," ucapnya lirih sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paradox**

by Vylenzh

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Young!KakashixSarada]**

—slight SasuSaku

 **Warning** : Semi-AT, Canon Setting, Crack Pairing, Time Travel, Typo(s), OOC, and etc

A/N: Aku tahu ide ini sangat absurd, tapi aku tergoda untuk tetap menuliskannya. Maaf untuk ke-absurd-an yang ada. Selamat membaca. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dimana anakku?!" Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang telah berganti menjadi _sharigan_ menatap tajam pria _missing-nin_ di hadapannya.

"A-aku sungguh tidak tahu," ucap pria itu ketakutan. Ia tentu mengenal pria di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu yang menyelamatkan dunia _shinobi_ dari kegelapan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bodoh kalau dia tidak takut dengan pria di hadapannya, dan apabila dia tahu gadis yang dikejarnya tadi adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, dia pasti akan mengabaikannya. Tapi percuma menyesal sekarang nyawanya ada di tangan Uchiha di depannya.

"Jangan berbohong," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu! Saat aku mengejarnya tadi, d-dia tiba-tiba menghilang!" Pria itu berkata dengan takut. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Sasuke menatap pria di hadapannya geram. Ia lalu mengunci mata pria itu dengan _sharingan_ dan masuk ke dalam pikirannya, menggali kenangan dari pria tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tersentak. Dia mundur perlahan dan mengabaikan sang _missing-nin_ sepenuhnya. Dia segera berlari diikuti kedua muridnya—Boruto dan Mitsuki.

" _Sensei!_ Ada apa?" Boruto mengejar gurunya seraya memanggilnya.

"Sarada... Dia..." Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah jurang yang dasarnya sama sekali tak kelihatan, hanya kegelapan yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Lalu dia memusatkan dirinya mencari _chakra_ anaknya, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak merasakannya.

'Dia belum...' pikir Sasuke tak berani mengatakan dugaannya. Dia kembali mencari _chakra_ anaknya tapi lagi-lagi tak dirasakan _chakra_ anaknya dimanapun. Tiba-tiba dia diselimuti ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin." Sasuke bergumam lirih. Dia menatap jurang di depannya dengan pandangan takut. Ia berharap apa yang di pikirannya tidak benar. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan anggota keluarganya kembali.

" _Sensei..._ " Boruto memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming. Dia masih menatap jurang tersebut tak menghiraukan Boruto dan Mitsuki yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Kita... akan kembali ke desa," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Sarada?" sahut Boruto.

"Iya Sasuke- _sensei,_ kita belum berhasil menemukannya," ujar Mitsuki sembari menatap punggung gurunya yang masih membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Kita akan mencarinya setelah kembali ke desa. Kita butuh bantuan," ucap Sasuke masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jurang tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, Boruto tahu ada yang aneh setelah melihat sikap gurunya tersebut setelah menangkap pria _missing-nin_ itu. Apalagi sampai meminta bantuan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sarada.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anak sahabatnya itu, dia memalingkan mukanya dan menatap kedua muridnya yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sarada... Aku tak dapat merasakan _chakra-_ nya dimana pun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke yang mengampu tim tujuh itu berjalan melewati gerbang Konohagakure dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Kedua muridnya yang berjalan di belakangnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, mereka berdua sangat tahu untuk tak mengganggu gurunya. Perasaan mereka berdua juga sama-sama kalut mengingat teman se-tim mereka belum diketahui kabarnya bagaimana.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti melihat sosok wanita dengan helaian merah muda tampak menunggu tak jauh di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu, istrinya—Uchiha Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari pelan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun! Okaerinasai._ " Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pria Uchiha itu yang menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura lagi, tak sabar. Dia mengerutkan dahinya melihat suaminya yang diam saja. "Kau kenapa sih diam begitu? Oh ya mana Sarada- _chan_? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke makin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura makin tak sabar dengan diamnya Sasuke. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Sasuke- _kun,_ " panggil Sakura lagi.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Sarada—"

Perasaan Sakura benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tak ingin Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—hilang."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia menatap kedua mata Sasuke, mengharapkan kebohongan di sana. Namun tak ditemukannya, yang ia temukan adalah rasa takut yang sama, yang sekarang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"T-tidak mungkin," kata Sakura seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "A-apa? Kau bohong kan Sasuke- _kun_? Sarada- _chan_ tidak mungkin..."

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya, rasa sakit karena tidak dapat melindungi keluarganya, lagi.

"Maaf." Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri saat melihat airmata yang turun dari kedua mata hijau _emerald_ milik Sakura. Hatinya mencelos dan dia merasa tidak berguna. "Maaf," ulangnya lagi.

Sakura tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan merasa airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Maaf, Sakura. Maaf," ucap Sasuke lagi berharap kata-katanya dapat menenangkan istrinya. "Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Sarada pasti akan kita temukan," ucap Sasuke tegas penuh keyakinan di dalamnya.

Sasuke masih merengkuh wanita yang dicintainya itu, tak menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sasuke sungguh tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana menemukan putrinya, gadis kecilnya yang kini entah berada di mana.

 _Bahkan jika itu membuatku mati. Aku akan menemukanmu, Sarada. Papa akan menemukanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat, di hutan belantara, tiga kepala berbeda warna—hitam, cokelat dan putih—tampak mengelilingi sesuatu. Si kepala cokelat mendekati 'objek' yang mereka kelilingi. Namun, dihentikan oleh si kepala hitam.

"R-rin! Jangan mendekat. Bagaimana jika dia _missing-nin_?"

"Dasar penakut," ejek si kepala putih sambil melirik teman se-timnya.

"Apa kau bilang, Kakashi- _teme_?!" Si kepala hitam menatap tak suka laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kakashi.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" Rin—teman se-tim mereka berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kakashi dan Obito. "Dan aku rasa dia bukan orang jahat. Lihat, dia seumuran dengan kita, kurasa." Rin berjongkok mengamati 'objek' yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sepertinya pingsan.

"Apakah dia terluka?" tanya Kakashi ikut berjongkok mengamati gadis yang pingsan itu.

"Hm, kurasa iya. Aku akan memeriksanya," ucap Rin seraya membalikkan tubuh gadis itu yang semula miring.

"Eh? Dia orang Konoha?" Obito bertanya penasaran sambil menunjuk _hitai-ate_ yang terpasang di dahi gadis berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?" tanya Kakashi. Dia mengamati gadis itu dan wajahnya terasa asing. Kakashi sama sekali tak mengenalnya. "Apakah kalian berdua mengenalnya?"

Rin menggeleng, ia lalu memeriksa tubuh gadis itu dan ternyata terdapat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak parah memang tapi pasti menyakitkan. Dia segera mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijaunya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis ini," sahut Rin.

"Aku juga, eh, tunggu." Obito mendekati gadis itu dan membulatkan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang tersembunyi di balik _google-_ nya. "D-dia Uchiha?!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk simbol yang berada di pakaian gadis itu—simbol kapas berwarna merah dan putih, simbol Uchiha.

"Benar," gumam Kakashi. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan penasaran. Seorang Uchiha berkeliaran di hutan sendirian, dan ia rasa gadis itu masih _genin._ Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?

"Kau mengenalnya Obito?" tanya Rin.

Obito menggeleng. "Aku bersumpah baru kali ini aku melihat gadis ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun di distrik Uchiha."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenal anggota satu klan-ku sendiri kan?" Obito berujar pelan.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu dia sadar agar mengetahui siapa dia," kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu tiba-tiba mengeluh pelan, kedua matanya lalu terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata hitam di balik kacamata frame merahnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya dia dapat memfokuskan diri ke sekelilingnya.

"Kalian siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada merasa tubuhnya sangat kelelahan, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan, belum lagi pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga ia benar-benar terbiasa dengan sekelilingnya.

Kedua matanya menyipit saat melihat tiga orang yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, mengelilinginya.

"Kalian siapa?"

Orang-orang di hadapannya saling berpandangan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sarada mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ingatannya seperti tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia memegang kepalanya dan teringat bahwa dirinya terjatuh ke sebuah jurang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis dengan helaian cokelat pendek itu mendekatinya. "Biar aku melanjutkan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu," ujar gadis itu seraya berjongkok dan mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijaunya dan ditempelkan di lengan Sarada yang tampak membiru.

Sarada menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan bingung. Dia tak mengenal gadis ini padahal sepertinya mereka seusia. Selain itu _hitai-ate_ yang ada di dahi mereka menandakan mereka semua adalah orang Konoha membuat Sarada makin bingung, dia tak mengenal satu pun di antara mereka bertiga—atau tidak. Sarada menatap lelaki yang memakai kaus hitam dengan garis putih di bagian lengan, tangannya mengenakan lengan baju hitam dengan pelindung lengan logam di atasnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sarada tertarik untuk mengamati lelaki itu, masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menampakkan dua bola mata hitam itu terasa familiar di ingatannya.

"Kau..." Sarada menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap lelaki itu. "Kakashi- _ojisan_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi- _ojisan_?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau mengenalku? Dan _ojisan_?"

"Hahaha, Kakashi- _teme!_ Kau dipanggil _ojisan_ olehnya," sahut Obito sambil tertawa.

Kakashi melirik sebal Obito lalu kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sepertinya dilanda kebingungan. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot heran.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?"

"Eh, tidak." Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. "Hanya saja kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang aku kenal."

Rin menatap gadis yang sedang diobatinya, setelah dirasa cukup ia menghentikannya. "Aku pikir cukup. Memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh tapi aku yakin kau akan segera baik-baik saja." Rin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis di hadapannya berdiri.

"Terimakasih," ucap gadis itu terdengar tulus. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap wajah Kakashi kembali.

"Apakah kau sendirian?" Rin bertanya kepadanya. "Oh ya namaku Rin. Nohara Rin. Salam kenal," ujar Rin mengulurkan tangannya yang segera dibalas gadis itu.

"Sarada. Uchiha Sarada."

Rin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau sungguhan seorang Uchiha?"

Sarada menatap heran Rin. "Iya, aku seorang Uchiha."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di desa sebelum ini, tidak, bahkan di distrik Uchiha aku tak pernah melihatmu." Obito berseru kaget.

Sarada menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya yang tampak terkejut. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah melihat kalian bertiga di desa. Dan, ah dimana kita? Teman-temanku pasti mencariku."

"Kau sedang ada dalam misi?" tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Hm. Aku tak sengaja berpisah dengan teman-temanku."

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uchiha Obito, dan di sebelahku ini adalah Hatake Kakashi."

"Kau... Uchiha?" seru Sarada seraya mengamati Obito dengan tatapan penasaran, lalu ia ganti memandang Kakashi. "Dan kau benar-benar Kakashi- _oji—_ maksudku, Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran, dia menatap Sarada heran. Gadis itu seolah-olah melihat hantu ketika menatap dirinya dan Obito. Dan wajah kagetnya itu bukan mengada-ada, dia memang sedang kebingungan akan sesuatu.

"Aku harus kembali ke desa. Bisa kalian mengantarku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Sarada terhenti, kedua matanya melihat jauh ke patung Hokage.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya dengan takut. Kedua mata hitamnya membulat menatap patung Hokage yang hanya ada tiga, padahal saat terakhir ia melihatnya terdapat tujuh patung Hokage, dari Hokage Pertama—Senju Hashirama hingga Hokage Ketujuh—Uzumaki Naruto, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang hanya ada tiga patung Hokage.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak." Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan melihat desa Konoha yang ia kenal berbeda jauh dari yang ia tahu. Segalanya terlihat lebih 'kuno'. "Aku ingin bertanya. Sekarang tahun berapa?"

Tiga orang di hadapannya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hingga melupakan tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya Obito heran.

"Jawab saja aku," desis Sarada.

Kakashi menatap Sarada lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dan pekikan keluar dari mulut Sarada.

"Tidak mungkin," seru Sarada dengan kedua matanya yang membulat kaget. Ia menatap sekitarnya dan mundur selangkah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Obito memanggilnya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sarada. Sarada membalikkan badannya dan berlari dengan kencang. Ia tak tahu akan kemana, tapi untuk saat ini ia tak bisa berada di sini. Ia belum bisa menerima bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di masa lalu.

 _Ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin aku berada di sini. Mustahil. Tidak mungkin, oh Tuhan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be countinued-**

* * *

Seharusnya ini oneshoot tapi ternyata sangat panjang. Jadi aku potong, mungkin akan jadi 3 - 4 chapter. Untuk pairing-nya sori kalau kelewat crack. Sejak lama pengen banget nulis fic bertema time travel. Akhirnya kesampaian di fic ini.

Terimakasih sudah membacanya.

Mind to review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Paradox**

 **by Vylenzh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, apa yang kau pakai?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali memasukkan beberapa peralatan ninjanya, "Aku akan mencari anakku."

"Sakura, tetaplah di rumah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Ada garis hitam di bawah matanya yang menandakan dirinya sama sekali belum beristirahat.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Dengan atau tanpa izinmu, Sasuke- _kun,_ " tegas Sakura lalu memakai sarung tangannya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggilnya kembali. "Kau bahkan belum sembuh benar." Suara Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Sakura mengeluh panjang, ia menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat lelah itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Aku adalah seorang _kunoichi,_ aku kuat, kau tahu kan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. "Dan aku adalah ibunya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke seraya memandang kepala merah muda yang memeluknya dengan erat. "Tapi..."

"Oh ayolah Sasuke- _kun,_ kau tidak percaya pada kekuatanku?" Sakura melepaskan dirinya lalu memandang Sasuke geram.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya lalu meraih wajah Sakura dan mengelus wajah Sakura. "Bukan itu. Aku mengizinkanmu. Tapi tetaplah di dekatku. Mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. "Baik, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan terus berada di dekatmu."

Sasuke mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia mungkin terlihat _protective,_ tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke hanya tak ingin ia kehilangan anggota keluarganya kembali. Ia tak mau orang yang dicintainya direnggut darinya maupun terluka.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura dan aku akan menemukanmu, Sarada. Tunggu Papa," ujar Sasuke dalam hati seraya memandang jauh—menatap langit biru dari balik jendela rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ada di sini." Panggilan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sarada. Sarada hanya melirik singkat lelaki yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih duduk menekuk lututnya dan menatap desa Konoha dari atas bukit patung Hokage. "Namamu tadi... Uchiha Sarada kan?"

"Hm," gumam Sarada tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau yakin kau orang Konoha?" tanya Kakashi seraya duduk di sebelah Sarada yang menatapnya sebal.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya saja kau melihat kami seperti melihat hantu, lalu seakan-akan kau baru tiba di Konoha hari ini."

"..."

"Tapi aku pikir kau mengenaliku," sahut Kakashi.

"Hm. Kalian memang sama, hanya saja kau terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya," balas Sarada lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki bermasker di sebelahnya ke desa Konoha.

"Aku hanya menebak. Tapi apakah kau berasal dari waktu yang berbeda?"

Kedua manik hitam Sarada menatap lurus ke sepasang mata yang sewarna dengannya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku hanya menebak," potong Kakashi. "Sejak aku melihatmu di hutan, kau memang terlihat asing di mataku. Obito dan Rin juga tak mengenalimu padahal kau seorang Uchiha. Hingga kau menanyakan tahun kepada kami, baru aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau bukan dari waktu yang sama dengan kami."

"Oh." Sarada mendesah panjang lalu teringat nama yang disebutkan Kakashi tadi. "Temanmu tadi namanya Uchiha Obito?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

Sarada menggeleng lalu kembali mengamati desa Konoha walaupun pikirannya sedang berkelana. Uchiha Obito. Tentu dia tahu nama itu, nama itu sudah disebutkan berulang kali di salah satu buku pelajarannya sewaktu masih belajar di akademi. Nama dari seseorang yang mengakibatkan tercetusnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, meskipun pada akhirnya Obito berbalik membantu Konoha tapi tetap saja Sarada merasa sedikit takut.

"Kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan pikiran Sarada.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku, kau tak bisa berkeliaran bebas seperti itu. Jika seseorang menemukanmu dari masa depan, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hatake Kakashi yang Sarada kenal—benar-benar ia kenali, yang biasa ia panggil Kakashi- _ojisan_ adalah seseorang yang hangat, baik dan ramah. Kadang ia menemukan Kakashi- _ojisan_ sedang membaca sebuah buku yang kata Mama dia tidak boleh tahu apa isi buku tersebut. Dia tidak mengenal Kakashi- _ojisan_ sebaik ia mengenal ayah Boruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tapi ia sangat tahu di balik hobi aneh Kakashi- _ojisan_ yang selalu membawa buku bersampul oranye itu, Kakashi- _ojisan_ adalah seseorang yang hangat dan tidak pernah bersikap kasar.

Tapi, deskripsi tentang Kakashi- _ojisan_ di masanya tidak berlaku untuk Kakashi muda di hadapannya. Dia—Hatake Kakashi sungguh sangat kasar. Ia heran apakah mulut lelaki ini pernah di sekolahkan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Tidak. Itu bukan ditunjukkan untuk Sarada tapi kepada Obito yang masih terengah-engah dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Bukankah janji kita jam dua siang? Sekarang jam tiga." Kakashi menatap sinis rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sudahlah Kakashi. Obito pasti punya alasan." Rin menengahi pertengkaran yang mungkin terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Rin," sahut Kakashi lalu masuk ke apartemennya diikuti Rin. Obito masih berdiri di ambang pintu menahan kesalnya karena lagi-lagi dimarahi Kakashi.

"Kau tidak masuk Obito?" tanya Sarada masih berdiri di sana.

"Eh, iya." Obito lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut diikuti Sarada. Pintu apartemen Kakashi lalu tertutup rapat tanpa tahu bahwa empat orang itu sedang diawasi oleh sesosok bayangan yang menghilang tak lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"EHHH?! KAU BERASAL DARI MASA DEPAN?!"

"Obito! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" ucap Kakashi seraya menatap malas. "Kau bisa membuat orang-orang mendengar."

"Maaf," kekeh Obito. "Tapi sungguh kau berasal dari masa depan?"

Sarada mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wah... keren!"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, Sarada?" tanya Rin penasaran. "Apakah kau melakukan sebuah _jutsu_ atau—"

"Aku tidak tahu," keluh Sarada sambil mengingat ingatan terakhirnya ketika terjatuh ke sebuah jurang. "Aku terjatuh ke sebuah jurang, setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa."

"Saat kami menemukanmu, kami mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh dan itu ternyata kau," ucap Kakashi dengan kedua matanya yang memandang lurus Sarada.

"Kau berasal dari tahun berapa?" tanya Obito antusias. "Apakah aku sudah menjadi Hokage?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Obito, Sarada mengulum bibirnya bingung. Ya, dia memang berasal dari masa depan tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus mengatakan apapun yang ia ketahui bukan? Bisa-bisa masa depan yang ia kenal nanti akan berubah.

"Aku dari waktu yang cukup jauh. Sepertinya orangtuaku juga belum lahir," jawab Sarada dengan senyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

"Heh? Apa itu berarti kami sudah tua di duniamu?" Obito bergidik ngeri. "M-mungkinkah aku sudah keriput, berjalan memakai tongkat dan, dan..."

"Berisik, Obito," potong Kakashi dengan menatap tajam padanya.

Sarada tertawa melihat kelakuan Kakashi dan Obito lalu mengangkat bahunya menanggapi perkataan Obito. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenal kalian bertiga, maksudku aku tahu Hatake Kakashi tapi untukmu, Obito, aku hanya mengenalmu lewat buku. Lalu Rin, maaf sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu."

Rin mengangguk mengerti. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan terlalu banyak tentang duniamu, Sarada. Masa depan bagi kami tetaplah misteri yang seharusnya tidak kami ketahui."

"Benar kata Rin, selama kau tinggal di sini. Sembunyikan identitas dirimu. Jangan katakan kepada siapapun kalau kau berasal dari masa depan," jelas Kakashi dibalas anggukan Sarada.

"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan indentitasnya? Cepat atau lambat pasti orang-orang akan menyadari bahwa Sarada bukan berasal dari waktu yang sama dengan kita." Ucapan Rin membungkam mulut tiga kepala lainnya.

"Dan kau sepertinya harus menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai Uchiha, Sarada," lanjut Rin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin aku juga harus menyembunyikan simbol Uchiha di balik pakaianku ini," keluh Sarada.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu?"

Pertanyaan Obito yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua mata hitam Sarada melirik Kakashi lalu berdeham. "Sebenarnya aku—"

"Dia akan tinggal di apartemenku," potong Kakashi sukses membulatkan kedua mata Rin dan Obito.

"T-tunggu, Kakashi- _teme!_ Apa maksud perkataanmu, heh? Kalian itu laki-laki dan perempuan. Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh! Sebaiknya dia tinggal bersamaku saja," sahut Obito.

"Dan membuat orang-orang Uchiha bertanya-tanya siapa dia? Uchiha itu tidak bodoh—kecuali kau, Obito—mereka akan segera mengetahui kalau dia adalah Uchiha dan berasal dari masa depan," jelas Kakashi yang menyurutkan antusias Obito untuk membuat Sarada tinggal bersamanya, dan setelah berpikir lebih lama, Obito pikir perkataan Kakashi benar juga. Uchiha tidaklah bodoh—kecuali dia, eh tidak! Dia tidak bodoh. Dia kan calon Hokage berikutnya.

"Tapi Kakashi, aku kurang setuju," ucap Rin, kedua matanya memandang Kakashi dengan bibir yang mengulum ke dalam. "Bukankah lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersamaku? Kita sama-sama perempuan."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Rin. Bukankah keluarga besarmu sedang menginap di rumahmu selama seminggu ini? Akan aneh bila kau membawa seseorang menginap di rumahmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sarada akan tinggal apartemenku. Selain karena aku tinggal sendiri, aku bisa mengawasinya dan memikirkan lebih lanjut. Aku pikir, kau ingin segera kembali ke waktumu kan?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sarada yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hm." Dia mengangguk. "Rin, Obito, kalian tenang saja. Jika Kakashi melakukan sesuatu buruk kepadaku aku bisa membalasnya berkali-kali lipat," ucap Sarada dengan senyum di akhir kalimat—yang lebih mirip seringai lalu melirik Kakashi. "Benar kan Kakashi?"

"Hm..." Kakashi memalingkan mukanya dari kedua mata hitam Sarada. Dia mendesah pelan. Semoga keputusannya untuk menampung Uchiha masa depan ini tidak berbalik merugikannya.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak akan berkata apapun lagi," ucap Rin seraya tersenyum tipis. Dia memandang Kakashi dengan kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu lalu berbalik menatap Sarada dengan senyum lebar. "Aku akan membawakanmu pakaian ganti, Sarada. Aku bisa meminjamimu beberapa."

"Ah, terimakasih Rin." Lalu Sarada memandang tiga orang di hadapannya dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian bertiga. Entah bagaimana nasibku jika aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian di sini."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu Sarada," balas Obito dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Sebelum kau menemukan caramu kembali ke masa depan, kau bisa meminta bantuan apapun kepada kami. Kau adalah teman kami, Sarada."

"Benar, kau adalah teman kami, Sarada. Jadi jangan sungkan meminta bantuan kepada kami," ucap Rin dengan nada riang.

Sarada menatap penuh arti tiga orang di hadapannya. Perasaan menggelitik di perutnya yang semakin merangkak naik seakan nyaris menerobos dinding pertahanan air matanya. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu Kakashi, Obito dan Rin. Tanpa mereka, Sarada mungkin akan kebingungan berada di dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan dunia aslinya ini.

"Terimakasih semua, terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang, seorang pria dengan pakaian ANBU dan topeng kucing yang menutupi wajahnya menunduk hormat kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Neko?" Pria dengan perban yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya itu menatap datar ANBU yang dipanggilnya Neko itu.

"Dalam perjalanan kemari, saya tidak sengaja merasakan suatu _chakra_ asing yang terasa kuat. Sayangnya saat saya menuju _chakra_ tersebut, _chakra_ tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang," jelas Neko.

"Hm? _Chakra_ asing." Dia melirik tak minat, tapi melihat Neko yang terdiam kaku sepertinya masih ada yang belum ia katakan. "Lalu?"

"Danzou- _sama,_ " panggil Neko itu terlihat ragu. "Sepertinya _chakra_ itu berasal dari anak perempuan itu."

"Anak perempuan?"

"Ya, Danzou- _sama._ Anak perempuan itu bersama dengan anggota kelompok Namikaze Minato. Dan dia memiliki simbol Uchiha di belakang pakaiannya."

"Lalu apa yang spesial?"

"Saya tak pernah tahu di Uchiha ada anak perempuan itu. Dia terlihat sangat asing, dan saat saya melihatnya di desa tadi. Dia terlihat teramat terkejut seakan-akan baru kali ini dia berada di Konoha."

Ucapan Neko membuat Danzou tersenyum miring. Dia terdiam lama seraya memikirkan perkataan Neko.

"Cari tahu lebih lanjut tentang anak perempuan itu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu terutama Hiruzen," perintah Danzou kepada Neko yang segera mengangguk patuh.

"Baik Danzou- _sama,_ " jawab Neko lalu menghilang di balik kepulan asap sesaat kemudian.

Danzou menatap kepergian Neko tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Wajahnya tersirat rasa penasaran terhadap anak perempuan yang diceritakan oleh Neko tadi.

" _Chakra_ asing, hm? Mungkinkah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam sejak kepulangan Rin dan Obito, kini Sarada dan Kakashi hanya berdua. Catat, HANYA BERDUA! Mungkin jika Sasuke mengetahui ini, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, dan mungkin akan membakar habis seluruh koleksi buku oranye milik Kakashi.

Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu tampak duduk dengan canggung. Mereka terdiam tanpa berbicara apapun. Keadaan apartemen itu menjadi sangat sunyi. Kakashi yang biasanya hidup sendiri setelah kepergian sang ayah kini dihadapkan oleh situasi menampung seseorang yang terdampar dari masa depan. Ia memang mengatakan tidak apa-apa kepada Obito dan Rin, karena ini satu-satunya cara agar identitas Sarada tetap terjaga tapi mengetahui kondisi saat ini sepertinya Kakashi ingin menarik kembali perkataannya.

"Ehm." Tiba-tiba Sarada berdeham lalu melirik Kakashi. "Apakah kita akan berdiam diri terus?" Sarada berkata santai seakan-akan hal lumrah baginya tinggal berdua bersama seorang lelaki. Tapi sebenarnya Sarada hanya ingin meruntuhkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah kepulangan Obito dan Rin. Dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Er, tidak." Kakashi mendesah pelan, dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir sebuah dapur. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Ramen tak masalah kan?" Kakashi melirik Sarada yang menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hm." Angguk Sarada. Setelah memberikan jawaban singkatnya, Sarada mengamati apartemen Kakashi itu. Apartemen itu cukup terawat untuk ukuran Kakashi yang hidup sendiri walaupun terasa sangat sunyi. Tak ada hiasan dinding apapun maupun foto. Kalau boleh dikatakan, apartemen Kakashi terasa 'kosong'.

"Kakashi," panggil Sarada saat Kakashi muncul dengan membawa dua _cup_ ramen yang tampak mengepul.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi meletakkan salah satu _cup_ ke atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Sarada. Satu _cup_ lainnya ia letakkan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di waktu senggang?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Sarada membuat Kakashi mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu?"

Entah darimana rasa penasaran itu, Sarada ingin sekali mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini. Sesuatu yang kata Mama tidak boleh ia ketahui dulu. Sesuatu yang selalu dibawa oleh Kakashi- _ojisan_ dunianya. Mungkin ia bisa mengetahuinya dari Kakashi muda di hadapannya ini.

"Yah seperti membaca buku, mungkin?" Sarada bertanya pelan.

"Buku? Yah tentu, kadang aku melakukannya," jawab Kakashi lugas. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"Buku apa?" tanya Sarada makin penasaran. Nada antusias terselip di kalimatnya menantikan jawaban Kakashi.

"Buku ninja, tentu saja. Kau pikir buku apa?"

Sarada mendesah panjang. Dia benci mengakui bahwa dia selalu kalah oleh rasa penasarannya. "Buku oranye, mungkin?"

"Buku oranye?"

"Oh ayolah..."

"Kau sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa, Sarada? Makan ramenmu nanti dingin." Pernyataan Kakashi menutup rapat mulut Sarada. Dia mengeluh panjang mendengar Kakashi yang sepertinya belum mengenal buku oranye. Dia kan penasaran buku apa itu sedangkan Mama tidak pernah mau memberitahukan kepada dirinya buku yang selalu dibawa oleh Kakashi- _ojisan_ dan dibawanya kemanapun Kakashi- _ojisan_ pergi.

Sarada mengambil sumpitnya dan mematahkannya menjadi dua, mengamati dengan _onyx-_ nya Kakashi yang duduk tenang akan memakan ramennya.

'Dilihat-lihat Kakashi terlihat seperti Papa. Em, mungkin sedikit. Kakashi lebih banyak bicara daripada Papa yang seperti tak memiliki kosa kata,' batin Sarada dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

 _Mungkin ini kesialan baginya karena terdampar di masa lalu, tapi mungkin sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi muda, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be countinued-**

* * *

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ide absurd-ku. Terimakasih yang me-review kemarin dan favorite + alert juga.

 **Special thanks** :

 **Luca Marvell** (Terimakasih. Naruto terlalu mainstream sampai nggak ada ide yang anti-mainstream buat si kepala kuning itu lagi. Haha. Udah lanjut...), **Yui uchiha** (Sudah lanjut...), **mi gi cassiopeia ot5** (Sudah lanjut...), **Sasshi Ken** (Ayo bikin. Sepertinya keren tuh Sarada ketemu SasuSaku versi 16 tahun, mungkin Sarada bisa gangguin mereka. Hahaha XD. Udah lanjut...), **akane hagurashi** (Masa SasuSaku susah dibikin momen apa, soalnya kan momen mereka berdua kan seupil. Hehehe. Semoga lanjutan ini nggak termasuk lama ya.), dan **farahpark** (Maaf mengecewakan, di lain waktu kalau ada ide dan momen cocok diusahakan akan membuat timetravel Sarada ke time SasuSaku. Semoga masih mau melanjutkan ya...)

Aku sedang antusias menyelasaikan fanfic ini padahal SBMPTN sudah dekat. Haha (dasar Author bandel!). Aku curi-curi waktu di sela-sela belajar untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Dan ending-nya sudah terancang apik di otakku, tinggal waktu ketiknya ada atau nggak.

Semoga readers masih menikmati fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa.^^


End file.
